User blog:LivesByProxy/Shaco - Champion Update - Season 6
Shaco, the Demon Jester is a melee support-assassin in League of Legends. Adept at sowing confusion and creating chaos on the battlefield, Shaco's mix of disables combined with his elusive nature are prefect for longer fights and drawn out skirmishes. Capable of spying on and approaching enemies while undetected, he has superb ganks and objective control. Although he lacks the raw burst damage of other assassins, Shaco's tricks allow him to pick and choose his fights, escaping situations that would otherwise prove fatal while securing kills for his team through coordination and foresight. Abilities enemy champions for 1.0 seconds – forcing them to laugh uncontrollably - if it drops them below % of their maximum health}}. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Killing Joke is a conditional on-hit triggered ability. |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. *If Killing Joke is , or , or if Shaco is blinded, it will not trigger the stun. |spellshield=will prevent the stun from triggering, but will not block the damage. |additional= * Due to the nature of its conditional trigger, any attack Shaco makes against a target below will stun them. }} Shaco instantly blinks a short distance away to target location in a puff of smoke, becoming invisible for 3.5 seconds. Enemy champions can see him if he is within 75 units. A successful melee basic attack from stealth reveals Shaco, and marks his target as , guaranteeing the next allied basic attack within 1.5 seconds for modified damage. Deceive’s cooldown is reduced by 5% (after factoring in CD reduction) for each enemy champion within 2000 range that lost of Shaco upon cast. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 400 |targeting= Deceive is a ground targeted blink ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Deceive's damage bonus replaces the normal critical strike modifier, causing it to actually do less than a normal critical until the skill is at least at rank 4 in most cases. It is affected by critical damage bonuses like and the allied attacker's armor pen. ** Deceive will apply bonus critical damage on top of its modifier. For instance, an ally with (+50%) and Shaco's Rank 5 Deceive, will cause the attacking ally will deal bonus damage equal to 180% of their attack damage (crit = 100% + 50% bonus from IE +30% bonus from Rank 5 Deceive) . This is before any other bonuses or mitigation are applied. *''Deceive's'' casting animation (an orange puff of smoke) is slightly larger than it previously was and can (still) be seen by both teams through the Fog of War. }} Shaco conjures a box at target location which fades after 1 second. It remains hidden for 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 seconds granting in a small area around it. Enemies that come too close will trigger the JitB’s countdown, causing it to spring after 3 seconds, nearby enemies and attacking the closest for 5 seconds. Enemy champions will hear a faint music upon entering the range of a box. Placing a box within range of another box will replace the oldest, refunding Shaco . If an enemy champion destroys a JitB, it will grant that champion 10g. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 |costtype = mana |range = 425 |targeting='Jack in the Box' is a ground targeted ability that places a pet at the target location. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the flee, but not the attacks. |additional= *The Box has 3 health and will attack 9 times in its lifespan if able. It appears to grant vision in approx. a 350-unit radius. *''Boxes'' attacks apply as a summoned minion effect (20% slow for 1 second). *Casting Jack in the Box creates a puff of smoke that is visible even through brush and the fog of war, and makes a distinctive sound that can be heard by enemies. *''Boxes'' are immune to ability damage and displacement effects while in stealth. As such, they can be used to block skill shots. *''Boxes'' will not be triggered by enemies that Shaco does not have sight of. As boxes grant sight, this is only true against stealthed enemies, or while Shaco is affected by and ). *Stealthed boxes will be revealed and disabled by . *The flee can affect stealthed enemy champions, but it will not reveal them unless the target's stealth state depends on their location or movement (e.g. or ). }} : Two consecutive basic attacks from behind will cause subsequent basic attacks from behind to deal 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15% bonus damage and Shaco’s target for 2 seconds. Shaco begins juggling his daggers, gaining 475 range on his basic attacks but only dealing of his base attack damage. However, these attacks deal bonus magic damage on-hit, apply spell effects, and his target. While toggled on, Shaco is a ranged champion, but his basic attack wind-up is only reduced by 0.50% per , rather than the standard 1%. Additionally, his gains ranged attacks against its target as well. Neither Shaco or his double can attack structures at a distance. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10 MANA PER SECOND + |costtype = 30 mana Per Auto |targeting='Sleight of Hands passive grants an on-hit effect. When activated, '''Sleight of Hand' becomes a self-targeted buff. |damagetype=physical and magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the magic damage component. }} After a Shaco and then reappears with his doppelganger. It lasts for 22 seconds, but expires twice as fast while under . Additionally, each successful attack the double makes against an enemy champion further reduces its duration by 1 second. While Shaco is not visible to the enemy team, the clone deals with its basic attacks. If Shaco and his double are both to the enemy team, the clone deals 25% less damage and takes 50% more damage. It deals a 50% less damage to structures in both cases. At the end of its duration or upon dying, the double explodes, dealing magic damage to enemies within 250-range. Upon reaching maximum leash distance, it will blink back to Shaco in a puff of smoke. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Hallucinate' is a self-targeted ability. 1125 |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects=The clone will apply on hit-effects just as Shaco would. |spellshield=Will block the clone's explosion. |additional= * Shaco briefly becomes untargetable, invulnerable, and completely undetectable when casting Hallucinate. ** Due to this, it will break any leashes or tethers on him. ** With proper timing, Hallucinate can be used to avoid projectiles before they hit him (e.g. and ) or the ending effects of channels (e.g. , , , ), etc. However, it cannot be used to avoid ticking effects such as that of , and . The duration timer will pause and continue once Shaco is targetable again. * Hallucinate can be cast during Deceive's stealth without breaking it - the clone will spawn stealthed! * Shaclone will gain range on its basic attacks while Juggling Act is toggled on. }} Pets , , and Blind. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Boxes will prioritize the nearest enemy champion that has damaged Shaco or that Shaco has damaged, preferring to attack that champion whenever it is in range, even if they have moved too far away before walking back into range. * Boxes can attack 9 times in their lifespan. |health=150 |damage= |damagetype=magicdamage |abilitypower= |range=300 |sight= |armor=50 |mr=100 |attackspeed= |movespeed=Static |gold=10 gold |exp=0 exp }} away and facing the same direction upon cast. ** The clone faces the same direction Shaco was facing upon cast, and will move in that direction upon spawning. * The clone is, for all practical purposes, a second Shaco: ** The clone gains 100% of Shaco's stats, including bonus stats from items, runes, and masteries. ** The clone will spawn with any effects, buffs, or debuffs, Shaco had upon casting. ** The clone can critically strike, apply on-hit effects, and life-steal. ** The clone will not apply spell effects with its attacks, just its explosion. ** The clone will receive its own Banshee's Veil, Guardian Angel, and other item buffs if the original Shaco possesses them. ** The clone will not benefit from on-attack and active item effects, such as and Youmuu's Ghostblade's active unless Shaco had the effects on him upon cast. ** The clone may be the source of aura buffs and can be affected by nearby auras. ** The clone will benefit from monster-related buffs and will display them if the original Shaco possessed them upon cast. ** The clone displays its real stats. ** Shaco's clone is also capable of destroying wards, and picking up Health Relics on Dominion and Howling Abyss. |health = |hpregen = |damage = |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = 100% of Shaco's movement speed |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} Category:Blog posts